


on the bus

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: 😳😳 highschool au but add marching band to the mix.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TeuFort High School Band AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941148
Kudos: 13





	on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Morgie :) thank you for being the tf2 guide for me 💕
> 
> there will be more as i come up with them.
> 
> sniper plays flute and scout plays trumpet.

Mundy really didn't understand how this freshman had enough energy as he did. Games weren't all that special and neither was Mundy. So why did Jeremy plant his skinny ass next to him on the bus? "Don't you have friends?" Mundy asked leaning back in his seat, hands behind his neck.

Jeremy could smell Mundy's deodorant as he smacked the arm only slightly in his face. "Nah, kids didn't like me too much." "I can see why." It wasn't meant to be an insult but Jeremy still bit his lip, like it pained him to hear Mundy say that. He pursed his lips. "I didn't mean it," Mundy let his neck go, turning just enough in his seat to lean against the window.

"You're... okay, Jeremy. I don't mind you..." Mundy really couldn't figure out what to say to the freshman, fore finger and thumb rubbing at his ring finger. Jeremy was wiping away tears, making Mundy frown in anger and disbelief that no one could like this kid.

"Really?" It was pathetic and weak, and really embarrassing for Jeremy, but Mundy hadn't once given him shit for being himself. Mundy felt like a safe haven to him. "Yeah, really. I know you're really good at that trumpet, if being second chair says anything. Sit with me anytime."

Mundy wrapped an arm around Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him close, like an old friend would. Jeremy laughed as he tried to get out of the headlock, Mundy rubbing his knuckles against his head. "Alright! Alright!" Mundy lets go and Jeremy smoothes out his mused hair, happier than he was a moment ago.

If Mundy saw him crying, he didn't say.


End file.
